


The Duck Stays Out!

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Comic, Community: bandom_meme, Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Rubber Duck, bath tub, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done late at night for a prompt "Bert/Gerard - rubber duck - afternoon"  by turlough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duck Stays Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a cartoon by famous German humorist Loriot.  
> ([Men in Bathtub - the original](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rmKJCnjml7Q), from 1978).  
> I think, having grown up during a certain time in this country made it that I can't hear "rubber duck" and not think of that comic (excuses, excuses, I know).


End file.
